Segredos de uma Weasley
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: Alguns segredos nunca deveriam ser passados adiante. ::Escrito para o PSF Tournament::


.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e suas personagens pertencem à J.K. Rowling e Warner Bros. Eu apenas me divirto com elas, logo a fanfic não possue fins lucrativos. Não me processe, tia J.K.!  
**Par/Personagem:** Arthur/Molly e Harry/Ginny (ambos citação), Bill/Ron, Fred/Oliver/George, Snape/Harry (platônico).  
**Classificação:** R, + 18  
**Avisos:** Incesto, brigas, homem travestido, angst definitivamente não sei escrever coisas alegres  
**Notas:** Escrita para o PSF Tournament. Obrigada Nanda Malfoy por betá-la.

.

**SEGREDOS DE UMA WEASLEY  
**_Arashi Kaminari_

Seus irmãos não pareciam se incomodar com os pertences intactos no velho quarto. Arrumados com a graciosidade que não havia herdado. Repletos de lembranças de anos de uma vida compartilhada; algumas, inconfessáveis.

Passou a mão pelas colchas que haviam sido trocadas há não muito tempo. Laranjas e florais. Parecia que sua mãe apreciava a cor mais do que pensavam. Sorriu indecifravelmente. Procurava não pensar na mais nova ausência da casa, porém os tecidos - agora frios - não permitiam que demorasse muito em sua auto dissimulação.

Uma hora ou outra teria o baque; talvez chorasse tudo o que Rony havia chorado. Mas por enquanto, permaneceria pisando em doces nuvens de ilusão. Era tão mais fácil não assimilar a admissão.

Correu os olhos pelo cômodo banhado pela luz do sol. Sua mãe havia partido em uma tarde fria de uma estação que não condizia. Talvez o tempo estivesse se despedindo de Molly com suas lágrimas que caíam em forma de uma fina garoa. O sol não quis aparecer, mas agora - após a partida dela - ele brilhava no céu fortemente.

Não via a hora dele sumir novamente.

Ouviu barulhos de passos pesados no corredor. Caminhou até a porta para encontrar Albus correndo atrás de James, tentando reaver um brinquedo que o irmão mais velho estava a lhe privar. Pensou em gritar com os dois por não respeitarem a dor do avô e a memória da avó, mas sabia que não faziam por mal e no mais, sentia-se anestesiada. Como se os ombros não suportassem mais a gravidade.

Harry logo apareceu e fez os meninos pararem de brigar apenas com uma frase. James devolveu o brinquedo a contragosto; Albus desceu as escadas com pressa assim que tomou novamente a posse de seu pertence. Pai e filho a fitaram. Havia muito que queriam dizer, mas as palavras entaladas na garganta não se formavam na boca. Com um suave sorriso, o marido se afastou com o primogênito em seu encalço.

Apreciava a empatia do homem com quem havia se casado. Harry supria todas as necessidades matrimoniais e algumas outras também. Havia tido sorte de se casar com alguém que se importava com seu bem estar e proporcionava bons momentos.

Suspirou, deixando os ombros cansados caírem mais.

Com um movimento do pé, fechou a porta atrás de si quase que silenciosamente. O pai tão cedo não pisaria naquele cômodo, então aproveitaria para separar as coisas de sua mãe, enquanto ele passava seu tempo paparicando a pequena Lily.

Empilhou cuidadosamente todas as roupas que estavam no armário. Separou-as por tipo e selecionou mentalmente qual grupo iria para essa ou aquela instituição de caridade. Sabia que a mãe apreciaria o gesto. No entanto, guardaria para si dois ou três suéteres. Havia número suficiente deles sobre a cama.

Não havia muitos pares de sapatos. Sua mãe nunca havia feito o estilo consumista. Talvez porque pensasse muito nos filhos antes dela mesma. Então se contentava com os três pares de sapatos que possuía. Dois deles velhos; um até com a sola descolando. O terceiro era o famoso sapato vermelho que usava em ocasiões especiais. Adoráveis como a dona deles.

Faltava-lhe coragem para dá-los. Guardá-los-ia - não para lhes fazer uso - mas como uma recordação da pessoa alegre e festiva que a mulher que a gerara em seu ventre era. No fim, coragem era o nome que havia escolhido para mascarar o desapego.

Nunca se acostumaria com a perda. Não desejava, aliás. Havia perdido o bastante durante a Guerra.

Recolheu os portas-treco que continham peças sem valor monetário, mas valiosas por seu valor afetivo. Colares que nunca diriam terem sido feitos de pergaminho e sementes, uns dois pares de brincos chamativos e uma pulseira banhada a prata - presente do pai na época do noivado. Nada que parecesse ter sido realmente usado. Como também ela usaria, se mal tinha tempo de respirar entre as artes que ela, Ginny, e os irmãos aprontavam?

Tal pensamento fê-la se perguntar: quantas outras renúncias a senhora Weasley havia feito durante aqueles anos?

Abriu o primeiro botão de sua camisa e massageou o tórax com os dedos espalmados de uma mão. Sentia algo contrair-se dentro do peito, que nem de longe parecia ser um palpitar mais apressado do coração. Engoliu em seco ao ajoelhar-se para desocupar as gavetas.

Mexendo aqui e ali, atestava o que seus irmãos já diziam há anos: a mãe era como um museu. Molly guardava tudo; desde coisas pequenas, sem sentido, até itens carcomidos pelo tempo. O armário mais parecia um imenso baú.

Espreguiçou-se um pouco, depois de deixar mais uma leva de objetos sobre a cama. Nos últimos tempos não conseguia se manter agachada por muito tempo. Bem diferente de Molly, que pareceu nunca perder o pique. Olhou na direção do criado-mudo. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes ao reavivar a lembrança da adquirição da luminária em formato de um botão de flor desabrochando em W, que se encontrava na ponta dele. Ao seu lado, uma moldura com uma foto de toda a família reunida a acenar entusiasmaticamente. Tempos de paz. Saudosos tempos.

Cuidadosamente, Ginny voltou a se agachar para finalizar sua tarefa. Esvaziou de forma mecânica as duas gavetas dali.

Quanto menos pensasse, melhor seria.

Preparava-se para fechar a segunda gaveta e deixar o quarto na seqüência à procura de sacolas, quando notou um minúsculo pedaço de fita vermelha entre uma das junções inferiores. Por meio de brutalidade, a madeira não dava qualquer indício que cederia. Não importava o quanto de força infligisse.

Puxou sua varinha e com um feitiço conseguiu mover a artimanha de sua mãe. Quatro encardenações cobriam o fundo verdadeiro. Todas estufadas, bem conservadas e com notas querendo fugir por todas as brechas. Diante de si, os diários de Molly Weasley.

Revirou-os por alguns minutos a procurar de possíveis armadilhas. Usou um ou dois feitiços de proteção e abriu o diário de capa marrom. Foi com surpresa que percebeu ele se abrir sem dificuldade. Sua mãe parecia confiar demais que nenhum deles fosse ler o que ali estava escrito. Talvez ela apenas confiasse demais no fundo falso. Mas a verdade nunca viria a saber.

Acomodou-se no chão, com as costas na cama velha. Com o diário aberto sobre o colo, ponderou se deveria seguir em frente e ler as linhas ali escritas. Depois de um pouco de hesitação, olhou para os lados e começou a leitura. Não faria mal ler duas ou três passagens das memórias de sua falecida mãe.

Abriu em uma página qualquer e começou a ler por uma linha tão aleatória quanto a página.

_"Ontem foi o casamento de Ron e Hermione. Não houve muita pompa. Nesse sentido, Hermione é bem compreensiva. Sabe que Ron não tem condições de arcar com uma festa chique. Então compensamos com a alegria barulhenta da nossa família... Pelo menos os meninos e Arthur. _

_Falhei em tentar não transparecer meu incômodo, mas a senhora Granger percebeu algo diferente em mim. Perguntou-me educadamente se eu me sentia mal. Respondi que não, quando na verdade eu não estava bem. Mas eu não podia contar o que eu havia visto. Ainda não posso e temo que nunca poderei. _

_Repito a imagem de Ron beijando a esposa mil vezes, à espera que isso vá trazer alguma mudança. _

_Não sei como lidar com a situação. Não sei se sinto nojo, se desprezo, se tento entender, se apenas aceito. Não importa. De qualquer forma, sinto que errei. Logo eu, que tanto me preocupei com meus filhotes e isso me acontece debaixo de meu teto. Não mais confio nos valores que passei às minhas crias. _

_Daqui a pouco, esta cozinha estará repleta da presença de Weasleys e só eu sei o quanto me forçarei a me controlar para não cuspir os pensamentos que estão em minha língua na cara de Bill. _

_Desgosto. Esse gosto amargo que me desce a goela não se acaba. _

_Planejo esperar, ao menos, a lua-de-mel ter seu fim, para então reunir os dois e dizer o que sei. Mas conheço o medo que possuo, então talvez eu não diga nada. _

_Preciso desesperadamente desabafar, mas não tenho alguém habilitado ao meu lado. Não para essa situação. Eu não suportaria ver em olhos amigos a visão que meus olhos devem passar no momento. _

_Ensaiei três vezes no banheiro uma forma de contar a Arthur sobre o ocorrido, mas sei que não vai adiantar. Talvez até piore a situação, então deixo como está. Afinal, qual pai reagiria bem ao saber que seu segundo filho teve relações sexuais com o filho caçula na despedida de solteiro deste último?" _

Não havia a necessidade de um espelho para saber que suas pupilas estavam dilatadas. Leu e releu até conseguir assimilar o significado do texto. Ron e Bill? Juntos? Sexualmente?

Pensou nas esposas de ambos e nos sobrinhos. Os dois tinham famílias felizes, relacionamentos que já eram felizes antes mesmo do enlace matrimonial. Não acreditava que eles se dariam ao luxo de não pensarem em seus atos por uma... foda. Eles eram irmãos, Merlin!

Fechou o diário e olhou a capa novamente à procura de alguma indicação do que estava escrito ali era uma piada de mau gosto ou até mesmo, apenas frutos da imaginação fértil e nada moral de sua mãe. Nada encontrou.

Lacrou o diário com um feitiço e o pôs de volta ao seu lugar. Como sua mãe havia tido coragem de escrever tais coisas? E se ao invés dela, tivesse sido um dos irmãos a ler? Pior. E se fosse um dos dois citados?

Balançou a cabeça em negação e tomou todos os diários em mãos, empilhando-os ao seu lado no chão.

Fez o mesmo processo que havia feito com o diário de capa marrom com o de capa azul. Uma vez aberto, escolheu uma página qualquer novamente.

_"Fred e George estão estranhos. Acredito que pela primeira vez na História, eles estão brigados. O que é algo interessante, uma vez que há ausência de palavras ríspidas e olhares atravessados. Sei o que digo, porque sou a mãe. Eu sinto que há algo errado. _

_E algo me diz que tem a ver com o menino dos Wood. _

_Não é de hoje que percebo um interesse além do normal de um amigo dele para com o meu Fred. Meu filho é muito inteligente para várias questões, mas a área sentimental, definitivamente, não é o seu forte. Nem dele, nem do seu gêmeo. _

_Às vezes penso que se pudessem, os dois seriam um do outro nesse sentido. Mas sempre que essa hipótese me vem à mente, logo a faço se dissipar. _

_Acredito que Oliver tenha começado suas investidas em Fred (encontrei um bilhete com uma caligrafia nada feminina dentro do bolso de uma calça dele) e que meu filho, ou esteja tentando achar uma forma de repeli-lo sem magoá-lo ou esteja ganhando tempo para se aceitar. A segunda opção não me agrada muito, mas não ouso negar a felicidade de quem quer que seja. _

_Fred respondeu mensagens recebidas quase que diariamente nessas férias. Ele nunca foi de manter contato com os amigos de forma tão ativa. Junto a George, costumava passar a maior parte do tempo curtindo os irmãos, principalmente Ginny - mesmo que o senso de diversão deles seja um tanto deturpado. _

_Eu conheço bem aqueles sorrisos meigos e a sensação de estar áreo boa parte do dia: paixonite. Eu não tinha dúvidas. Meu filho estava apaixonado e pelo andar da carruagem, era muito bem correspondido. _

_Hoje, um pouco antes do almoço, escutei uma troca de gracinhas entre os dois. Coisa comum para os outros, mas para mim, mãe, algo novo. George parecia ter pego algo que Fred não queria e o havia feito com o propósito de chatear o irmão. _

_Não duvido que seja sobre o capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória. _

_Escutei a palavra 'encontro' soar em uma conversa entre os dois no quintal, no meio da tarde. Fred havia franzido a testa e a feição em sua face não era de agrado. George apenas sorriu da forma capeta que só ele e o irmão possuíam e permitiu que a coruja em sua mão alçasse vôo para sabe-se-lá-onde. _

_Aproximei-me com alguns biscoitos recém saídos do forno, mas Fred só direcionou um olhar duro para o irmão, pegou um biscoito, agradeceu e caminhou em direção à Toca. Disse algo como ter que resolver o que já devia ter resolvido e, quando perguntei a George sobre o que ele estava se referindo, ganhei os ombros do gêmeo como resposta. _

_Agora pouco, George estava com um sorriso que ladeava sua face de um lado ao outro. Brincava com o que parecia ser uma foto entre os dedos longos e magros. Assim que percebeu a presença do irmão no mesmo recinto, chamou-lhe a atenção com algum comentário que só fez sentido a eles. Estendeu o papel em suas mãos para o irmão e saiu da sala com o sorriso que se escancarava mais e mais. _

_Não sei o que Fred viu, mas sei que ele certamente não gostou. Em um movimento rápido, rasgou o papel em mil pedaços com raiva. Depois correu até o irmão e levou-o ao chão. Primeira briga física realmente séria entre os dois. _

_Fred gritava para George se afastar e que não o perdoaria pelo o que estava a fazer. George sorria cinicamente; a sobrancelha machucada e um lado da boca prestes a inchar. _

_Ele parecia estar apreciando a descompostura do irmão. _

_Disse apenas que era tarde e que não cederia só porque Fred assim queria. Depois dessa declaração, Ron e Harry tiveram mais trabalho para apartar os dois. Mas Ginny foi rápida em fazer George sumir escada acima, enquanto Hermione aplicava mais um de seus sermões a plenos pulmões. _

_Não a interrompi, por mais que eu mesma quisesse fazer o papel que ela estava encarnando no momento. Ao invés disso, aproveitei a distração e entrei na sala à procura de vestígios da razão da briga. Encontrei o papel picado caído perto de um dos sofás. Catei o quanto pude. _

_E, neste momento, sozinha aqui no quarto, enquanto Arthur tenta conversar com os dois no quarto deles, remonto o quebra-cabeça que Fred criou ao rasgar o papel. Ainda falta pedaços. Vou procurá-los pela manhã. Não que seja necessário. Os que aqui estão unidos novamente já me contam muito do que aconteceu: George enroscado a Oliver Wood, no que parecia ser o salão comunal da Grifinória. _

_Fred é mais astuto, porém George é mais competitivo. Não que eu veja motivos para uma competição entre eles, mas sendo quem são, não duvido que uma esteja ocorrendo nesse exato momento". _

Astuto? Competitivo?

Mal dava para se notar a diferença entre os dois. Até mesmo no humor eram semelhantes. E ainda por cima ambos estarem brigando por causa do Wood? Oliver mal via algo além de vassouras e a cara do capitão da sonserina - face que ele adoraria quebrar ao final de cada partida. Quem diria reparar logo em um de seus irmãos? Talvez os dois. A aparência era a mesma. Eles faziam questão de andar como verdadeiros clones um do outro.

Lembrava-se da briga, mas não conseguia acreditar ser por tal motivo.

Suspirou exasperada. Como nenhum deles havia percebido que a mãe não estava com a mente sã?

Jogou o diário em cima da cama e pegou um outro, de capa laranja.

_"Outra vez encontrei roupas que não são minhas misturadas as roupas que são para serem lavadas. Também não são de Ginny... não que eu preferisse que fossem. São sem classe. Arrisco a classificá-las como vulgares. Eu jamais me permitiria, enquanto mãe de família, me vestir daquela forma; muito menos minha doce filha. _

_Antes eu escrevi que acreditava que Arthur estava a me trair, não? Pois então, procurei provas. Cheirei as roupas, procurei por marcas de batom, vasculhei as gavetas... Maldita hora que o fiz. _

_Encontrei coisas que nunca pensei encontrar nem no quarto dos gêmeos, quem dirá escondidos no meio das coisas do meu marido. Objetos que me fazem corar fortemente até o meu último pedaço de pele. Que se antes me atiçavam a curiosidade, ao vê-los ali - privados da minha visão sabe-se-lá por quanto tempo - agora me reviravam o estômago. _

_Passei a mão no cabo do chicote, enquanto minha outra mão deslizava pelas tiras. Com força, para ferir, marcar. _

_Castigar. _

_Eu chorei. Não até me acabar como eu gostaria, porém o bastante para me aliviar um pouco a dor no peito...". _

Interrompeu-se, fechando o diário de supetão. Sua mãe nunca envolveria o nome do pai em algo que não fosse verdadeiro. Sabia do respeito que ela possuía pelo homem a quem chamavam de pai. Era doce, apaixonante, respeitável.

Olhou para a porta e apurou sua audição. Não deixaria que ninguém mais visse o conteúdo daquelas encadernações. Mas antes, saciaria sua curiosidade até o fim. Beberia cada palavra escrita ali. Cada fato que não havia chegado ao seu conhecimento.

Re-abriu o diário e leu uma passagem, poucas páginas depois da que acabara de ler.

_"Ergui minha voz pela primeira vez em anos. Arthur tentou me cegar com uma mentira deslavada, mas eu não permiti. No auge da minha fúria, peguei todos aqueles pertences sujos e joguei contra ele; despedacei aqueles cílios falsos, rasguei o sutiã de espuma, quebrei o salto alto. _

_O maldito tentou salvar aquelas cópias vagabundas de falos, enquanto corria atrás de umas bolas estranhas que rolaram pelo chão e começaram a quicar nos degraus da escada. Ele me pedia calma como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo saber que o próprio marido se traveste. Ele também não pareceu me ouvir. Estava mais preocupado em recuperar a última bola do conjunto que ameaçava rolar para debaixo de um móvel do andar inferior. _

_'Pesquisa de campo', ele disse. Antes fosse... _

_Até usar calcinha ele usa. Agora entendi o porquê das recusas de sexo, quando eu o pegava desprevenido. _

_Sinto-me um fracasso como mulher. Não tenho mais forças para chorar. Também não sei o que fazer. _

_Amanhã as crianças voltam para as merecidas férias. "Não sei com que cara vou encará-las." _

Realmente. Recordando aquele verão, sua mãe não estava tão barulhenta como o de costume e seu pai estava trabalhando mais do que nunca. Haviam pensado que o senhor Weasley devia estar em mais uma de suas marés econômicas ruins, porém lendo as declarações de sua mãe, desejou poder voltar no tempo e poupar a mulher de seu sofrimento.

Nunca imaginaria que o pai fizesse o tipo de pessoa com vida dupla. Um nó se formou na garganta. Teve ganas de se levantar as pressas e tirar Lily do braço do avô sem explicação alguma. A confiança, que possuía pelo homem que a carregou no colo, havia se quebrado de forma semelhante a um cristal trincado.

Respirou fundo e tamborilou os dedos no chão do quarto. Com a outra mão, massageou novamente o peito. Não conseguia decidir o que mais havia lhe surpreendido. Mas de certo, seu pai havia sido a sua maior decepção.

Fechou com cuidado o diário e pegou o último, de capa salmão, com receio do que encontraria em suas páginas. Não poderia ser pior do que o que já havia lido... Poderia?

_"O nome do meu neto é a prova das minhas suspeitas. Se não soasse de forma estranha, não duvido que Harry não tivesse permitido o nome de Albus Severus ser somente Severus. Mas ele tem consciência do falatório que isso geraria. É o que acho. _

_Não é de hoje que observo Harry e toda aquela tensão quanto ao professor de poções. Alguma coisa mudou com a Guerra. Antes pensei ser respeito, mas agora eu tenho a certeza. O olhar dele para Ginny nunca foi o mesmo que para Severus. E esse nome agora apenas corrobora todas as peças que encaixei até hoje. _

_Pobre Ginny. Parece que ela herdou essa minha má sorte." _

O diário escapou de suas mãos e deslizou pelo colo, até correr um pouco pelo chão. Seus olhos vidrados tentavam em vão achar qualquer vestígio de verdade nas últimas afirmações, naquele quarto que não lhe pertencia.

Intrusa. Sentia-se diante de um letreiro em neon que a acusava cruelmente.

Segredos sobre segredos recheados de segredos. Dizia-se que para manter um, apenas uma pessoa poderia ter conhecimento dele. E aquela era sua vez. A vez de carregar o fardo da verdade que tanto havia pesado sobre as costas de sua progenitora.

Sua respiração queria se descompassar; o choro queria lhe tomar a vez.

O controle nunca pareceu tão difícil de se obter.

Havia fungado quatro vezes, enquanto as lágrimas vertiam livremente por seu rosto. Não tinha forças para formar som algum e seu peito parecia estar sendo comprimido ao limite por um peso inexistente. Faltava-lhe o ar.

E a escassez não era meramente psicológica. Ela sabia que a mãe dizia a verdade.

Não era tola o bastante para não ter percebido que o olhar dele em nada lembrava outros olhares apaixonados que havia presenciado em sua vida. Que o casamento agradável e o relacionamento morno mais lembravam aquelas cenas de novela trouxa, onde o homem havia casado por obrigação ou porque apenas achou que aquela mulher seria melhor do que a outra que não lhe dava paz.

Uma morte havia sido necessária para descobrir o nome da outra de seu esposo. Alguém com quem nunca poderia competir. Mesmo que se esse alguém ainda vivo estivesse.

Harry pôs a cabeça para dentro do quarto pela brecha que havia aberto, depois de indicar sua presença com as costumeiras três leves batidas na madeira da porta. Ginny não lhe parecia bem. O cabelo ruivo não ajudava a visualizar a feição dela, ao pôr-se como uma cortina entre o rosto dela e olhos dele.

Será que finalmente ela havia caído em si e sentido o baque da perda da mãe?

- Você está bem? - indagou em um tom baixo e preocupado.

Assim como a mãe um dia, Ginny não sabia como reagir.

_._

_Arashi Kaminari, 10 de maio de 2008._


End file.
